Dear Anakin
The following is a letter written to Ani from his childhood friend Kitster while he served as a Jedi under the tutelage of Obi-Wan Kenobi: Dear Ani, Its been close to four years since you left Tatooine. It almost feels like you never left sometimes. I walk into Watto's shop to find him indulging into alcoholism. I know your mother hasn't come out of her house since you left us all here. When you left, you became a glimmering hope for us slaves, Anakin. A light at the end of a very dark tunnel that would someday be the cause for the end of our slave lives. So we waited a year. Then two. Then three. Others kept up hope, but I knew better. You never could commit yourself to anything, could you? I remember the Boonta Eve Classic, and not with an happy heart. I remember how happy I was that you won. I even shed a few tears. You were my hero, Anakin. I loved you. I saw your pod recently, my old friend. It was bought by a Dug and scraped for parts. It seems no one would drive it but you. This, however does not surprise me. You were, hell you probably still are, the most brilliant mechanical expert I have ever seen in my life. It's just a shame that you're such a damn liar. Your mother still holds on to the hope you will come back to her. Yeah, I know she said not to, but you should have known better. Since you left Watto really hasn't had any need for her. She sits in that hut, waiting for her eventual rescue, almost as if she's been... broken. I visit her once a week. I bring her some stuff, you know, just to help her get by. But she just sits there, on the back porch, looking over the place where your podracer used to be, and where we would play so often. Every so often we hear of some of the things you've done. Kill a pirate lord here, go to illegal bookings there. You're a hero around here. But I know better. As soon as you left this planet, you never looked back, did you? You promised to come back, but you have no intention of doing such a thing, do you? '' ''No, oh Chosen One, far from it. Your going places. I want you to know that I too have a new goal in life. Now slaves revolt every now and again in the streets, attempting to show dominance, thinking foolishly that one day you will fly in on a fighter and kill off slavery like a magic genie. Misguided fools. And so, I'll tell you a head of time. I'm going to kill you, Anakin Skywalker. For all the slaves that sit back and watch the riots in the street, praying the mighty Anakin Skywalker will come home to save us. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but eventually, you'll find yourself dead by my hand one day. And you only have your ego to thank for it. May the Force be with you and go kriff yourself, Kitster Banai Behind the scenes Unfortunately, young Kitster would never fulfill his dream of killing Skywalker. He would instead get addicted to death sticks in his late teens and die at the age of thirty three. It is said that before his death, he had figured out that Anakin Skywalker was indeed Darth Vader and used the last of his life-savings to hire a bounty hunter to kill him, but would ultimately be unsuccessful. Category:Books